dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dechel
Dechel (De/an) and (Ra/'chel') is the official friendship and romantic pairing between Dean Ford and Rachel Norman in the television series WildSide. The two have been best friends since they first met and formed a close relationship through out the series. In season 4, the two reveal to have feelings for each other and begin dating. In Wild Finale, Dean and his mom moves into a house, just down the street to Rachel's (in Oklahoma) be with her. Relationship Dean and Rachel first met in Wild Pilot, where Dean painstakingly calls Rachel his future wife at first sight. He then begins to fall for her, and through out the first season he attempts to reveal his true feelings for her, however she only seems to see him as a friend. In Wild School, he writes her a song called 'Dean's Rap'. In Wild Injury, he gets her a heart shaped pillow. Dean manages to reveal his true feelings for Rachel in Wild School Camp, and sends her 66 love letters in Wild Cute Boy. In Wild Valentines Day, Dean initially asks Rachel to Colorado State School's annual Valentines Day Dance, however she declines. Desperate for a date, Rachel signs up onto a dating website Singles Site which reveals that her perfect match was at her school. On the day of the dance, Rachel waits by the staircase for her perfect match, however Dean shows up instead. Dean reveals that he signed up for the dating website too. The two realise that they are each other's perfect match, and agree to go with each other to the dance. At the dance, Dean and Rachel slow dance, however Dean gets into a fight with Justice, making Rachel storm out. Dean finds Rachel in the school hallway and apologises. In the middle of his apology, Rachel kisses him and automatically forgives him. The two are hinted to be an item as the season concludes. In the season two premier, Rachel reveals that she and Dean went out for two weeks, however decided to remain friends for the moment. Despite this, Dean still keeps his crush on Rachel up until the sixth episode of season two Wild Dream Come True, where he reveals that he has moved on. Rachel seems a little disappointed at this. For the remainder of the season, the two remain close friends. In season three, Rachel is dating Maze for a majority of the season, so Rachel and Dean are just really close friends. In Wild Bigfoot, Dean tells Rachel that Maze is really lucky to have her. Dean appears somewhat releaved when Rachel and Maze break up in Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (episode 20). In the season finale, Rachel considers leaving the house, however Dean (and the rest of the house) tries to convince Rachel to stay. In WildSide: Journey to New Jersey, Rachel and Dean are accidentally transported to the other side of the country together. During the trip, the two grow a strong friendship, argue and make up. In one case, the two almost kiss. Towards the end of the movie, Rachel tells Gary that the trip made her realise how funny, smart and cute Dean is. Although it's not mentioned until later in the series, Rachel begins to grow feelings for Dean in this movie. In season four, Dean and Rachel's friendship grows stronger and closer than ever before. In Wild Friendship, the two decide to go on a "friend date", however, Dean brings his new girlfriend (Raya) along. Rachel gets automatically jealous. During the events of Wild and Wilder, Rachel makes him realise the true person that Raya was and tries to break up with her in Wild Meeting, however she invites him to meet her parents instead. Dean brings Rachel along, and they share a sweet moment by the window in Raya's bedroom. Raya begins to suspect that they are secretly dating in Wild Dean's Soul Mate but when proven false, Dean falls for her even more, much to Rachel's dismay. In Wild Break-Up, Rachel tags along to Dean and Raya's first official date, where she finds out that Raya was only going out with Dean as a practical joke with her friends. When Dean finds out, he breaks up with her and has a talk with Rachel at home. He ends up kissing Rachel. In Wild Warehouse, the two begin questioning their feelings for one another, and after a day of thinking, they become an official couple. In the series finale, Dean and Rachel celebrate their one month anniversary together following the news that they only had one week left in Denver. The thought sticks in Dean's mind while on the date. When a glass plate hits Rachel in the forehead, Rachel breaks up with Dean due to his "selfishness", leaving him devastated. In the following days Rachel attempts to apologise to Dean, however he refuses to speak to her. Finally, Dean finally snaps at her to get out of his life. The two officially make up in part two where Dean reveals that he was upset because he was afraid of losing Rachel. The two get back together. In the final scenes, Dean reveals that he was moving to Oklahoma to stay together with Rachel. The series concludes with Dechel standing by the door, just like they first met, with Dean repeating the words he said to Rachel in Wild Pilot (see quote above). Two years later in the WildSide spin off series Wilder-Side, Dean and Rachel are still together. Dechel Moments 'Season 1' Wild Pilot *Rachel and Dean meet for the first time. *Rachel automatically knew what Dean's name was before he entered the house. *Dean addresses Rachel as "future wife" before correcting himself. Rachel seems surprised rather than annoyed. *After Rachel introduces herself, Dean applauses loudly. *Dean tells the group that him and Rachel would be dating in the future. While Justice, Gary and April groan, Rachel doesn't. Instead, she tells him to talk more about himself, showing that she was interested in knowing more about him. *Rachel's hand is on top of Dean's when everyone puts their hands together. *When Rachel asks if anyone wanted milk, Dean is the first to want some. *Dean seems impressed when he finds out that Rachel is left handed. *Rachel and Dean (and Gary) explore the rest of the house while Justice and April are at the store. *Dean seems impressed by Rachel's cooking skills. *Rachel (along with Gary and Justice) chases Dean into the kitchen to grab his margarine tub. *Rachel stands next to Dean in the kitchen. *The two look at each other before running to the trash can to vomit. Wild School *Dean asks for Gary's opinion on his new song he wrote for Rachel, 'Dean's Rap'. *In his rap, Dean mentions how much Rachel means to him and the way he feels when he's around her. *After Rachel walks in on Dean rapping, Rachel asks Dean about who the song is for. Dean states that if she liked it, then it was about her. However, Rachel doesn't, so he tells her that is wasn't for her. *Their lockers are next to each other. *Rachel and Dean (and Justice) both have science class together. *They sit next to each other in class. *Dean seems sorry for Rachel when she receives extra chemistry problems. *Dean goes along with Rachel's plan to get Justice's cell phone back. Wild Job *Dean tells Rachel that her risotto was good, even though deep down he knew it was bad. *Dean checks on Rachel in the kitchen. *When Soot tells Dean that he liked Rachel, Rachel seemed annoyed. However when Dean tells Soot that he liked Rachel, Rachel seems less annoyed. *Rachel seems sorry for Dean when he gets fired from Triquan Wild Injury *Rachel attempts to stop Dean from "gambling" with Gary. *Rachel is willing to clean the creamed corn pasta off of the roof thrown up by Dean. *When Rachel falls off of the ladder, Dean is the first to approach her. *Dean dials 911. *Dean (and Gary, Justice and April) is willing to visit Rachel in the hospital wearing nothing but a singlet and underwear. *Dean is the only one that brings Rachel a get well gift. *Dean claims that Rachel looked cute while she was sleeping. *Rachel assigns Dean the job of being in charge of everyone and cooking, despite being the youngest in the house. *Dean seems to be the only one who takes his job seriously. *Rachel calls the house and Dean answers. *Rachel seems impressed that Dean was cooking out of one of her cookbooks. *Dean runs up to Rachel and hugs her when she is on the sreet. *Dean gets Rachel a heart shaped pillow with the words "I LOVE YOU" on it. *When Rachel doesn't like Dean's gift, he throws it out in fustration, claiming that it was a waste of money. Wild Embarrassment *Rachel and Dean (and Justice, Gary and April) are studying together. *Dean agrees to go upstairs to take a nap *Rachel tells Justice that Dean taught her a trick to hack into someone's cell phone. She then tells her that he can be helpful if Justice got to know him. *Dean is willing to help Rachel for free. *Dean warns Rachel about being 'justified'. Wild Tennis Tournament *Dean puts his arm around Rachel several times through out the episode. *They attempt to operate the plane together. *Dean jumps out of the plane straight after Rachel. *Rachel and Dean arrive at the tennis stands before Justice does and sit next to each other. *After the old spectator yells at Rachel, Dean hugs her for "protection". *Dean is afraid when Rachel gets taken away by the security guard. *They sit next to each other in the helicopter. Wild Air Freshener *Rachel is the first to ask about what Dean bought home from the store. *Rachel agrees to keep Dean's air fresheners for the time being *Dean is interested in what Rachel is cooking. *Rachel makes Dean watch her pizza while she goes outside to water the garden. *Dean takes full responsibility for the damage of Rachel's prized cookbooks and apologises to her several times. *Dean has two nightmares where Rachel (along with Gary and Justice) tries to kill him for bringing home the flammable air fresheners. *Dean screams at Rachel when she comes towards him to open the window. *Rachel (with Gary and Justice) helps Dean get rid of the air fresheners. *At the end of the episode, Dean claims that he owes Rachel the biggest apology for destroying her pizza and cookbooks. He spends all his allowance money on new ingredients and cookbooks, and contacts Rachel's father in Russia to give her a replacement 50 year old cookbook. Rachel thanks him with a hug. Wild Boyfriend *Dean grows jealous of Rachel's crush on Pete. *Justice tells Pete that Rachel and Dean were dating for a long time. *Rachel decides to pretend to go out with Dean in order to get her date with Pete. *Dean happily agrees to be Rachel's pretend boyfriend. He then tells her that if she liked "pretending" to go out with him, they could make it a permanent thing. Rachel responds with: "Sure, why not?". *Dean tells Rachel that he loves her, however she doesn't hear him. *They dress up as security guards at the movie theatre. *While dressed as a security guard, Rachel playfully punches Dean in the arm. *Dean agrees to get Rachel popcorn and winks at her. *Rachel pulls Dean from the arm and drags him out of the movie theatre. *Dean tells Gary that him and Rachel were a permanent thing, but quickly denies when Rachel overhears him. Wild Broken Faucet *When Rachel hears Dean scream from the bathroom, she approaches him straight away. *Justice pushes Rachel out of the way, and she seems disappointed. *Rachel makes her and Dean fix the broken faucet together, despite having Justice, Gary and April in the same room. *Dean stands infront of Rachel with a towel around his waste before she tells him to put on clothes. *Dean shows his made up dance, the "Dean Jig" to Rachel, however she doesn't like it. *Dean holds onto Rachel's arms before agreeing to get her towels. *Dean helps Rachel up after she trips and she smiles. Wild Maze *Dean helps Rachel inside and wraps a towel around her. *Dean comforts Rachel when she's upset. *Dean offers to come upstairs with Rachel, however she wants to be alone. Wild Undercover Celebrity Wild School Camp Wild Broken Nose Wild Cute Boy Wild Bowling Day Wild Soup Seller Wild Big Sister Wild Addict Wild Ride Wild BFF Wild Rich Girl Wild Diet Wild Haunted House Wild Rainy Day Wild Weird Boy Wild Valentines Day (Part 1) Wild Valentines Day (Part 2) 'Season 2' Wild and Wet *Rachel mentions that her and Dean went out for two weeks and broke up, because she wanted to remain friends for the moment. *Dean seems thrilled at the idea to spend a day at the pool. *When Dean turns around to face Rachel, she laughs. *Dean convinces Rachel to get into the pool. *The two have a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest. *When Dean gets scared by April, he hides behind Rachel. *Dean mentions Rachel walking home in the rain in Wild Maze, much to Rachel's dismay. *Rachel and Dean (and Gary) have a water fight. *They both laughed at Justice's fear of water. *The two are laying next to each other in the hot tub. Wild Lucky *In Rachel's fantasy, a bunch of handsome men seranade her with a smoothie. When Dean asks if he was one of the handsome men, Rachel responds with "not sure". *In Dean's fantasy, he and Rachel is on a romantic holiday in Hawaii. They are facing each other while holding hands, and Rachel tells him that she loves him and leans in for a kiss. *Rachel tells Justice to stop popping the party poppers in Dean's face. *When the friends see the giant cheque the $1 million came in, they all invision the same fantasies they had prior, with negative outcomes. In Dean's new fantasy, him and Rachel are still in Hawaii, however she tells him that she hates him and slaps him due to the giant cheque. This prompted Dean to get rid of the cheque. Wild Justice *Rachel and Dean approach Justice at her locker at the same time. *They are seen talking together on the sidewalk on the way home from school. *Rachel only seems to get Dean's part of the story correct in the real story (she gets everyone elses including her own wrong). *In Dean's version of the story, when he trips on the stairs, Rachel helps him up and kisses him. He admits that he made that part up. *In the true story, Rachel does help Dean up after he falls, however they don't kiss. He just puckers his lips instead. Wild Old Lady *Rachel and Dean are the only ones who actually talk to Ms Waters when they first meet her. *Rachel seems annoyed and confused when Ms Waters drags Dean into her house. *Rachel begins to question about Dean and Ms Waters. *Dean tells Ms Waters that Rachel's cookies were the best cookies he ever had. When Ms Waters makes him try one of her's, he still claims that Rachel's were better, before correcting himself for Ms Waters. *Rachel appears to grow anxious about Dean's stay at Ms Waters' house, so she brings her cookies to try to get Dean back home. *When the cookies doesn't work, she brings Ms Waters her pumpkin quiche instead. *Dean begs Rachel to sit in Ms Waters' recliner. He then makes her try out all the modes. *Rachel tries to beg Ms Waters for Dean to come back home. *Rachel is concerned when Dean enters the house covered in dust. *Rachel goes with Dean to the hospital to visit Ms Waters. *Rachel makes Dean apologise to Ms Waters. When she doesn't listen, Rachel tries to apologise on Dean's behalf. *Dean makes Rachel stay back with him after the bell for class rings, sincs he was feeling guilty about Ms Waters. *Rachel tries to make Dean feel better about the situation. *Rachel laughs, yet feels sorry for Dean at the same time, when Bruce dumps paint on his head. Wild but Awesome *Rachel rushes over to Dean when he is about to climb the rock wall with out a helmet. *Rachel places her helmet (pink with a fairy on it) onto Dean's head. *Rachel sprays bug spray on Dean's face. *When Dean falls off of the wall, Rachel catches him. *After she clapbacks at Mitch, Rachel attempts to make Dean high five her. She seems disappointed when he doesn't. *Rachel does all sorts of things to make Dean pick her to be on his team, such as doing back-flips and cracking him eggs. *Rachel seems to really want to be on Dean's team. *Rachel offers to get Dean Pineapple Punch. *Rachel shows up at the laser tag match anyway, even though Dean was already paired up with Gary. *Rachel thinks that Dean isn't wearing protective gear. *Dean is impressed when Rachel shoots someone with out looking. *Dean finally excepts Rachel as a teammate. *They defeat Mitch together. Wild Dream Come True *When Dean tells the friends that he thought Lady Gaga was hot, Rachel is confused. He tells her that he has "moved on" from Rachel, leaving Rachel a little disappointed. *Rachel seems almost jealous at Sally's crush on Dean. *Dean tries to convince Rachel to perform on stage with him. *When Rachel runs off, Dean automatically goes after her. *Dean helps Rachel up off of the ground. *When Rachel gets stage freight, Dean makes her feel better by pretending that she was singing by herself in the shower. *The two smile at each other throughout the Jumpstart performances *They hug at the end of the performance. Wild Oh No! *Dean asks Rachel about which t-shirt he should wear. *Dean begins to brush his hair before Rachel snatches the brush off him. *Dean uses Rachel's P-Pad to check his mood. *Rachel seems worried when Dean is getting shocked by the P-Pad. *Rachel doesn't want to think that Dean has died. *Rachel bashfully makes the new "Fake" Dean look at himself in the reflection of the refrigerator. *Rachel tries to make Fake Dean feel better by claiming that he only changed "a little bit". *Rachel seems hurt and offended at Fake Dean's comments about her hair. She then gets confused and remembers that Dean wanted to marry her since they first met. *Rachel and Fake Dean are at the lockers together. *Rachel places her hands on Fake Dean's shoulders and seems hurt when he takes them off. *Rachel takes full responsibility for Dean's new appearance and runs off upset. *After seeing Rachel upset, Fake Dean begins having "second thoughts" about her. *Fake Dean rushes to Rachel and apologises for asking Justice out earlier in the episode. He most likely assumed that she was upset in jealousy. *Rachel seems to be desperate to get Dean back to the way he was. *Rachel looks at pictures of the old Dean on her P-Pad. *Rachel almost openly admits that the old Dean was much more handsome than the new one. *Rachel cleans up Fake Dean's smashed raspberry. *Dean is willing to make Rachel feel better by calling Bill to help her. *Fake Dean gets Rachel a seat from the dining room and gestures her to sit down. *Rachel had a picture of the old Dean on hand and demands to get Dean back to Bill. *Rachel gets upset and fustrated when Bill doesn't help. *Rachel laughs when Fake Dean eats the "chocolate" out of his pocket. *Fake Dean tries to make Rachel feel better about Bill being stuck in the door *Rachel and Fake Dean (with Justice and April) chases after Gary after he flies through the air. They all eventually fly through the air together. *Rachel is upset when Fake Dean flickers and disappears *Rachel is the first to notice the old Dean and runs up to hug him. *Rachel happily hands Dean a mirror to look at himself. *In the episode overall, Rachel seemed to be the only one who cared about getting Dean back. Wild Principal's Principles Wild Game Wild Heartthrob (Part 1) Wild Heartthrob (Part 2) Wild Bully Wild Snake Wild Situation Wild Opposition Wild Smell WildSide Goes Ping Pong Wild Record Wild Other Side WildSide joins the E.G.G. Plant (Part 1) WildSide joins the E.G.G. Plant (Part 2) Wild Berries Wild Black and White Wild Animals Wild Relationship Wild Celebration (Part 1) Wild Celebration (Part 2) 'Season 3' Wild Weather *Rachel and Dean are sitting across from each other in the cafeteria. *Dean agrees to go with Rachel's idea to spend the winter holidays out of the house. *Dean seems to remember the events of Wild Ride and warns Rachel before going with her decision (the friends hiking in the bush in WR was Rachel's idea). *Rachel agrees to go with Dean's decision to stay in a holiday convoy in the snow. *The two go around asking students to join them on vacation. *Rachel didn't seem to concerned at Dean's pick for a convoy. *Rachel and Dean (along with Gary, Justice and April) have a snowball fight. They also ride a sled together. *Dean is the first to state that he received Rachel's message about the avalanche. *When Rachel pushes on the door, Dean goes behind her. *The two sit next to each other while everyone is warming themselves, and if you look closely, Dean's hand is around Rachel's shoulder. Wild Thanksgiving *Dean (and Gary) is enthusiastic about telling Rachel about his t-shirt idea. *Dean is impressed by Rachel's presentation. *Rachel gives Dean his job first and calls it "important". *When Justice comes home with out Dean, Rachel wonders about his whereabouts. *Dean seems concerned when Rachel faints. *Rachel didn't seem to be concerned at the fact that Dean picked up water balloons instead of regular ones. *After Rachel successfully launches a water balloon at Ms Waters, Dean is impressed and high fives her. Wild Christmas *Dean tells Rachel the story that happened at Super Christmas Land earlier that day in attempt to cheer her up, however it doesn't work. *Rachel is concerned when she hears Dean drop something in the kitchen and runs to his aid. *Rachel tells Dean to get down off of the ladder, showing that she cares about his safety. *When Rachel sarcastically calls Dean her "best friend ever", Dean takes it seriously and thanks her. *Rachel tells Justice to stop insulting Dean. *Rachel stands close to Dean's face and yells at him. *Dean tells Rachel that she doesn't look good in Santa's outfit, because she is female. Rachel is offended by this. *Rachel pulls Dean (and her friends) in for a hug at the conclusion of the episode. Wild Party *They are sitting next to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Rachel (and the friends) agrees to go to the indoor beach on the day Dean suggests. *Rachel remains at the beach, even though she was feeling extremely guilty about missing school. *In the end credits, Rachel slices Dean in half (however this can be considered non-canon). Wild Bounce *Dean pitches the ball to Rachel while she hits it. *When the PE teacher puts Rachel and Dean on different teams for the friendly dodgeball match, they begin trash talking each other. They do this for a while before the teacher tells them: "less talking, more playing!". *The two eye on each other before the match. *Rachel hits Dean out, much to his surprise. *Dean congratulates Rachel (and Justice) twice; once when April is the last member remaining on the other team, and another time when she hits April out, winning the game. *Dean begins to fall for the new April, and mistakes her for Rachel at one stage. *Once Dean states that he likes April, Rachel grows desperate to turn April back to the way she was, possibly out of jealousy (however in the episode she wants to turn April back because she is threatened by April being smarter than her). *They sit next to each other in Simon's office. *Rachel checks for Dean's OK before throwing the dodgeball at April. Wild Dine Wild Psychic Wild Protest Wild Child Wild Hog Wild Bigfoot Wild Luck Charlie (Part 1) Wild Luck Charlie (Part 2) Wild Bully the II WildSide Ignites Tonight Wild Talent Wild, Wild West Wild Mystery Wild Butt Diallers Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken Wild Bill/s Wild and Bad Memories 'Movie' WildSide: Journey to New Jersey 'Season 4' Wild Life Before *They sit next to each other on the couch. *Rachel attempts to stop Dean from punching the cinder block, however he does it anyway. *In Dean's flashback, his mom convinces him to move to Denver because there may be a pretty girl there. In Wild Pilot, he meets Rachel. Wild Switch *Rachel makes Dean buy a gift for Justice from the hospital gift shop. When he forgets about it at the last minute, he tags onto Rachel's gift, claiming that it was from him and Rachel. Wild Time on the Farm *They are sitting across from each other in Triquan. *Dean mentions eating horse poop with Rachel in the movie. Wild Regret *Rachel is keen on the idea of "Shut Up Dean Day". *Rachel seemed to already know that Dean wore pink underwear. *Rachel also knew that Dean hid cameras around the house. *They approach Gary and Justice at the same time. *When Justice tells Rachel and Dean that she is moving lockers, Rachel anxiously grabs onto Dean and pulls him closer to her like this. *After Gary and Justice refuse to apologise to each other, Rachel calls Dean her only hope and leaps into his arms. He holds her for about thirty seconds before dropping her to the ground. *Dean and Rachel hatch a plan to get Gary and Justice to become friends again. *When their plan works, they high five each other. Wild April's Fool *Rachel is nervous about her date with April's ex, so she decides to clean the house. She then goes to polish Dean's arm by accident where he stops her by saying: "My arm is piney fresh now- thanks!". Wild Vacation (Part 1) Wild Vacation (Part 2) Wild Whisperer Wild Mistake Wild Slam Drink Wild Hat in the Cat Wild Night In Wild Reputation Wild Future Wild Friendship Wild and Wilder Wild Meeting Wild Dean's Soul Mate Wild Break-Up Wild Warehouse Wild, Wild Radio Wild Second Job Wild Finale (Part 1) Wild Finale (Part 2) Category:Dechel Category:Pairings